Los Titanes
by Doce Espadas
Summary: El día tan temido por Lincoln ha llegado. Tenía que decir la verdad a sus hermanas. No más mentiras. Ahora que el mundo se encontraba en crisis no podía seguir dándose el lujo de dudar de sí mismo. (One-shot)


**Esta historia es un one-shot. Está basada** **en la película** ** _titanes del pacífico y_** **en mí animé preferido Shingueky no Quiegin (En español: El ataque de los titanes) para los que no hayan visto la segunda temporada de la serie hay advertencia de spoiler.**

 **También en el medio hay una melodía para oír. Les suplico que la escuchen.**

* * *

Lisa estaba aterrada. A pesar de su gran inteligencia la pobre niña de nueve años no podía dejar de temblar, esas cosas la tenían atrapada en el gimnasio junto con todos sus compañeros de la escuela. Las gemelas estaban abrazadas como hacen siempre en sus peores momentos, Lucy no decía nada pero sostenía con fuerza la mano de su hermano y Lily no dejaba de llorar. Valla primer día en el jardín que tiene.

Se suponía que hoy sería un día especial, no solo por ser el primer día en el jardín de Lily sino que sería el primero de Lincoln en secundaria, pero él al ver los nervios de Lily decidió acompañarlas hasta que se sintiese mejor. Ni bien llegaron escucharon un fuerte estruendo a sus espaldas y al voltear los vieron. Lincoln lanzó una maldición y las llevó hacia adentro mientras los dos Kaijus abanzaban hacia su escuela.

Los _Aracks,_ como le habían puesto los científicos, eran de color negro tenían patas con forma arácnida, cabeza de cangrejo y un aguijón similar al de un escorpión. Rodearon la escuela y los encerraron a todos en el gimnasio, los que intentaron defenderse o escapar fueron llevados a la fuerza. Muchos se encontraban heridos entre ellos un maestro que intentó arremeter contra un _Arack_ usando al hacha para incendios, no sirvio de nada y solo consiguió un brazo roto. Todos ellos eran "pequeñas criaturas" (Tenían el tamaño de un auto) que venían con los _kaijus_ : monstruos colosales con aspecto reptiliano y de cincuenta metros que han surgido a partir de un portal inter-dimensional en el fondo del Océano Pacífico.

– _"¿Como es posible que estén aquí? ¡Se supone que el portal está al otro lado del mundo!" -_ Se preguntaba Lisa.

Hasta ahora todas las armas que la tierra ha usado para defenderse fueron inútiles. Los _Kaijus_ además de su increíble tamaño y fuerza, poseen un caparazón resistente a cualquier proyectil y cuando intentaron atacarlos con misiles estos explotaban antes de hacer contacto con su piel, como si poseyesen algún tipo de campo de fuerza. Los científicos quisieron analizarlos a distancia pero los aparatos no responden.

Lisa fue contratada para ayudar en la investigación cuando el primer _Kaiju_ surgió. Fue por su propia voluntad. Estaba más fascinada que asustada al principio, pero luego al ver como ese monstruo avanzaba imparable el miedo la paralizó. Vio con sus propios ojos una grabación en la cual utilizaron una bomba atómica sin el menor resultado. Fueron los veintitrés minutos más angustiantes de su vida y cada vez fue peor ya que se dirigía hacia la ciudad costera de Australia _Sydney_.

Parecía el fin del mundo… hasta que "ellos" aparecieron.

Los llamaron "Los titanes": Criaturas bípedas de constitución similar al ser humano, con la piel negra y ojos rojos. Los músculos estaban marcados por unas líneas rojas que recorrían sus cuerpos y eran dos.

El Titan colosal" medía cincuenta metros. De constitución larguirucha y cabeza enorme (Dos veces el tamaño que debería tener). Podía levantar a un _Kaiju_ como si fuese una pluma y partirlo a la mitad.

Por otro lado el "Titan blindado" solo medía veintitrés metros pareciendo un niño al compararlo con el otro, y haciendo gala a su sobre-nombre su piel era dura, dorada y brillante como si usara armadura. A diferencia del colosal su constitución es extremadamente corpulenta y su tamaño le permite moverse más deprisa.

Esos "Titanes" aparecieron de la nada y derrotaron al _Kaiju_ en un instante. Luego de eso surgió un vapor de sus cuerpos, envolviéndolos y cuando se disipo habían desaparecido.

El cuerpo del _Kaiju_ también comenzó a largar vapor paro a diferencia de los titanes vieron como sus órganos y huesos se deshacían asta que no quedaba nada para analizar. Por eso aun no se sabe nada sobre ellos.

Ese día, el mundo quedó totalmente conmocionado. Tods había visto la pelea en vivo y en directo. Por meses no se habló de otra cosa que dé "ellos" ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Qué buscan? ¿Son aliados o enemigos? Salieron en todos los programas de televisión, radio, internet, periódicos, etc. Algunos los consideraron los héroes de la humanidad mientras que otros creían que ellos eran la verdadera amenaza.

Lisa no sabía que pensar. Cada vez que un _Kaiju_ aparecía los únicos que podían derrotarlos eran los titanes. Conforme fue pasando el tiempo la gente comprendió que ellos los estaban defendiendo ¿Pero entonces por qué no se dejaban ver? Esas y otras preguntas rondaron por su mente desde entonces. Y ahora una de esas cosas había aparecido en _Royal Woods_ dispuesto a matarlos a todos. Todos hablaban en silencio y aunque nadie dijo nada, en el fondo todos rezaban porque los titanes vinieran a salvarlos.

–Lisa.

Lisa se giró para ver a su hermano mayor. Para su sorpresa lo vio tranquilo. Tenía que reconocerlo, su hermano había conseguido mantener el control de la situación desde el principio, casi parecía acostumbrado. Acariciaba la espalda de Lucy y sostenía la mano de Lily con gesto protector. Detrás suyo se encontraba Clyde observándolos, se había ido con ellos a la escuela con todo la intención de empezar el año con su mejor amigo y dijo que con gusto lo esperaría afuera de la escuela una vez que Lily se sintiese mejor. No había dicho ni una palabra desde que los encerraron y supuso que era por el miedo.

–Yo las sacaré de aquí te lo prometo. Solo quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho y siento lo que vas a ver.

Lisa observaba a su hermano sin comprender.

–Escúchame Lisa, hay algo muy importante que quiero decirte. Yo soy el titan blindado y Clyde es el tiaán colosal…

– ¡¿Qué estás haciendo Lincoln?! –Lo interrumpió un asustado Clyde sujetándolo del brazo.

Lincoln solo se liberó del agarre y continúo hablando como si nada. –Esa semana que desaparecimos hace cinco años… Pues… Les dijimos que nos habíamos ido a un campamento para que no sospecharan. La verdad es que nos secuestraron unos seres de otra dimensión. No. No te estoy mintiendo. Nuestra sangre era ideal para sus proyectos, eso lo supe tiempo después. Experimentaron con nosotros todo ese tiempo, si bien no fue traumático ni doloroso, igual nos cambiaron de formas horribles. Nunca más volveremos a ser humanos. –Sacudió la cabeza para despejarla. –Pasamos los días ideando la mejor forma de escapar hasta que decidieron utilizar cierto "proyecto final", consistía en inyectarnos una sustancia y luego observar los efectos que producía en nuestros cuerpos. Fue horrible. Con solo cerrar los ojos puedo volver a sentir mis músculos desgarrase, mis huesos fundirse, mi cara explotar… Me he vuelto inmune al dolor desde entonces.

– ¡Basta Lincoln! –Gritó Clyde.

– No ¡No esta vez! ¡Tiene que saberlo maldición! –Le gritó a su amigo logrando callarlo junto con los murmullos de sus hermanas y los de al lado. –En ese momento algo ocurrió, algo más allá del conocimiento de esas cosas y del nuestro. Estaba sujeto a la cama agonizando cuando de pronto el cuerpo me dejó de doler, creí que había muerto. Lo que murió fue mi humanidad. Rompí las ataduras de la cama como si fuesen de papel. Cuando me levanté esas cosas me miraron con miedo, unos guardias entraron y me dispararon con sus armas, yo salté para esquivarlos jajaja fue como matriz. Todo era tan diferente y a la vez parecido: Mis sentidos estaban tan agudos que podía escuchar a las cosas en la otra habitación y mi fuerza… ¡Dios! Acabamos con todos ese día. Clyde también estuvo increíble, fue la primera vez que nos transformamos en titanes. Nada ni nadie pudo detenernos, cuando todo acabó encontramos una máquina para regresar. Matamos a todos los que sabían de nosotros por eso nadie ha intentado algo contra ustedes. Sabía que algún día tendrían que enterarse, esperaba el momento justo y tener todo un discurso listo para ustedes, pero ahora estamos atrapados y por eso antes de hacer lo que tengo que hacer quiero que sepan que las quiero con toda mi alma.

Lisa miró de nuevo a su hermano de arriba abajo creyendo que se había vuelto loco y sus hermanas la imitaron. Finalmente suspiró.

–Ya Lincoln. Sé lo que quieres hacer. –Dijo desconcertando a todos. –Quieres que creamos que ahora vas a salvarnos para que no nos preocupemos. Me conmueve tu cariño, pero ¿Enserio crees que voy a tragarme semejante cuento? Para empezar, si enserio fueses el titan que ha estado combatiendo a los _Kaijus_ ¿Cómo es posible que nadie en nuestra casa esté enterado? Es prácticamente imposible guardar secretos ahí dentro. –Abraso a su hermano. –Sabes lo que pienso sobre las emociones humanas pero la verdad nunca me canso de tus muestras de amor. Muchas gracias.

–No tienes que mentir Lincoln. –Dijo Lola sonriendo.

–Es cierto. Nosotras también te queremos mucho, no necesitas fingir que eres un héroe. –Dijo Lana con la misma cara que su hermana mientras las dos le daban un abraso.

– ¡Para mí siempre serás mi héroe! –Exclamó feliz Lily mientras lo abrazaba.

Lucy se separó para verlo a los ojos… O eso creí Lisa, era difícil saber qué estaba viendo Lucy con ese flequillo.

–Suspiro. Nada malo va a pasarnos Lincoln.

Todas se sumaron al abraso.

Lincoln las miró sorprendido por sus respuestas.

–Je... je je je... ji ji ji... Puffff ja ja ja ¡JA JA JA JA JA! ¡JA JA JA JA JA JA JA! ¡JE JE JE YI JA JA JA!

Su risa hizo eco en las paredes del gimnasio acallando a todos los demás. Parecía la risa de un loco. Hasta los _Aracks_ giraron en su dirección sin entender. Poco a poco la risa de Lincoln fue apagándose hasta casi volverse en un lloriqueo. Algunos creyeron que se estaba quebrando por el momento pero igual le prestaron atención a lo que fuera a hacer.

* * *

 **Attack on Titan Season 2 OST - Berthold and Reiner Transformation OFFICIAL OST (Short Version)**

* * *

–Claro. –El gimnasio siguió mudo. La voz de Lincoln era tan apagada como la de un fantasma y más rasposa que la de Lucy. –Por supuesto. Ustedes no me creen ¿Por qué lo harían? Pasé los últimos años haciéndoles creer que era todo lo opuesto a un héroe. Todo para que no supieran la verdad. Solo unos niños jugando a ser guerreros todo el tiempo: con nuestras convenciones de súper héroes y demás actividades ridículas. –Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. –Pero cuando las cosas se estaban poniendo feas los dos supimos que tarde o temprano tendrían que enterarse. Creí que cuando el momento llegase sería fácil, ahora ya es muy tarde ¡Nunca más sabré lo que está bien de lo que está mal! ¡No podré recuperar el tiempo perdido! Pero lo que debo hacer y haré como hombre, es responsabilizarme de todas mis acciones…

Levantó el brazo y todos dieron un grito de sorpresa al verlo cubierto de luz.

–Y como guerrero que soy, daré todo en esta pelea.

– ¡Lincoln! –Gritó Clyde. Se quitó los lentes y los estrelló contra el suelo. Su cara estaba empapada en sudor pero sus ojos eran feroces. – ¿Lo vamos a hacer? ¿Aquí? ¿Ahora?

– ¡Si! –Gritó Lincoln y salio caminando hacia la salida. –¡Todo se decidirá aquí mismo!

Los _Aracks_ corrieron hacia su dirección. Este lo vio, detuvo el aguijón de uno con una mano, lo levantó en el aire y lo lanzó hacia al otro. Clyde dio un salto de cinco metros y le aplastó la cabeza a otro. En menos de un segundo Lincoln cruzó la cancha sujetando la cabeza del último _Aracks_ para estrellarla contra la pared. Luego miró por la ventana los tres _Kaijus_ que había afuera.

– ¡Clyde! –Llamó a su amigo y le hizo una seña.

Los dos sedirigieron hacia la salida, no se ohia otra cosa que el sonido de sus pasos rebotando contra las paredes. Los de la escuela miraron hipnotizados a ese dúo pasar sin detenerlos, estaban en shock por lo que habían visto.

Lisa solo pudo ver a su hermano salir sin mirar atrás.

Cuando llegaron afuera los tres _Kaijus_ los miraron fijamente. Sus cuerpos comenzaron a brillar y entonces un rayo amarillo cayó sobre ellos envolviéndolos.

Los militares que habían ido a pelear, los noticieros que estaban transmitiendo, los familiares de los secuestrados (Entre ellos el resto de las Louds) eh inclusive los _Kaijus_ se quedaron mudos y vieron como al desaparecer esa Luz surgieron los titanes.

* * *

 **Bueno espero que halla sido de su agrado. Por favor comenten que les pareció el capítulo.**


End file.
